Yo a Boston y tú a Nueva York
by AniMaga
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kate Beckkett y Emily Byrne fueran hermansas separadas al nacer y se conocen durante una convivencia de policías?


YO A BOSTON Y TÚ A NUEVA YORK: BECKETT/BYRNE.

Aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo a ese encuentro de polis?-Le preguntó Castle a Beckett.

-Aunque me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras, tú no eres poli- Le respondió Kate con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, tío- dice Expo- Es solo para polis.

-Además- Añade Ryan- Nosotros cuidaremos muy bien de ella, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo vais a cuidar de ella si os separan en módulos de hombres y de mujeres?- Atacó Castle enarcando una ceja.

-Touché- Se rinde Expo.

-No le pasará nada, Castle.

-Sí, Beckett sabe cuidarse solita- Dice Expo, dada por terminada la conversación.

Los cuatro se dirigieron entre risas a la puerta de embarque.

Aeropuerto Logan de Boston.

Los agentes del FBI Nick Durand y Emily Byrne esperaban en la sala de espera junto a la puerta de embarque. Les acompañaban su hijo, Flynn y su abuelo, Warren.

-Os echaré de menos- comenta Flynn.

-Tranquilo, socio, solo son tres semanas.

-Nunca había estado tanto tiempo… bueno, sin ti.

Emily le pasó un brazo por encima a su hijo.

-Pasará volando, ya lo verás.

De repente Flynn la abraza.

Después de haber estado secuestrada seis años sin apenas recuerdos y recién recuperada su familia, tanto a ella como a Flynn se les hacía muy duro separarse.

-Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

-Lo haré, te lo prometo- dice dándole un beso en la mano.

Una musiquilla y una voz femenina anunció que el avión ya estaba en la puerta de embarque.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Nick levantándose.

Se dieron todos un último abrazo y Emily y Nick se perdieron por la puerta de embarque.

Quántico.

Se celebraba en Washington una convivencia de policías de todos los Estados Unidos. El encuentro tenía lugar en Quántico, Virginia, en la sede del FBI, la cual habían ampliado para albergar a toda la gente que se había apuntado.

Los aviones se iban sucediendo e iban bajando policías de todos los rincones del país y el grupo se iba haciendo cada vez más y más grande.

Beckett, Ryan y Expósito observaban a los que iban a ser sus compañeros, hombres y mujeres atléticos que aspiraban a ser el/la mejor policía de su Estado.

-Me muero de ganas de entrar- Murmuró Expo- Seguro que tienen unos equipos estupendos.

-Menudo mar de testosterona será el módulo de hombres-comentó alguien.

-Nosotras tampoco vamos a dedicarnos a pintarnos las uñas.

El grupo ríe.

Las puertas se abrieron y de ella salieron un hombre y una mujer. El hombre, rubio y musculado y la mujer morena con una alta coleta, ambos con el chándal del FBI.

-Bienvenidos a Quántico- Habló la mujer- Me llamo Atala. Durante estas semanas conviviréis con otros policías y agentes como vosotros, ellos serán vuestra familia. Ahora, las mujeres vendrán conmigo y os enseñaré las instalaciones y vuestras habitaciones.

Similar discurso salió de la boca del hombre. A continuación, las mujeres siguieron a Atala al interior por un pasillo. Les enseñó las salas de informática, la biblioteca, las salas de interrogatorios, salas de conferencias, el gimnasio y una piscina.

Emily observó con pánico la piscina, a su mente acudió la imagen del tanque. Cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrirlos. No iba a dejar que su trauma le afectase en esas semanas.

Finalmente subieron al piso de arriba y Atala les enseñó las habitaciones, cada una con el nombre de la policía o la agente en cuestión y su lugar de residencia.

Beckett observó la suya, detective Katherine Beckett, Nueva York. Entró, había una mesa con un tocador con su silla, un espejo, un armario, un pequeño baño interior y la cama, encima de esta estaba su chándal reglamentario, chaqueta, una camiseta de tirantes y pantalón azul oscuro.

Tendrían un horario estricto, a las ocho de la mañana debían estar en las pistas de afuera para empezar el calentamiento, después un desayuno rápido en el comedor, entrenamiento en el gimnasio y luego lecciones en la piscina. La comida a las dos de la tarde, descanso hasta las cuatro y por la tarde cursos de informática y conferencias. Las lecciones terminaban a las ocho, a las 9 se servía la cena y todas debían de estar en las habitaciones antes de las once.

Parecía duro, pero Beckett pensó que podría con ello, al fin y al cabo, era una academia de policía.

Al principio a todas les costaba llevar el ritmo, pero todas salían airosas. Su esfuerzo era recompensado en los descansos, que las chicas aprovechaban para contarse sus batallitas de la academia.

Así conoció a Greta, natural de Suecia, pero criada en Kansas, Beatrice, de Baltimore, Kambira, que había nacido en África, pero desde pequeña vivía en Texas y Lucy, de Omaha. Por supuesto, todas habían leído a Nikki Heat y era famosa por ello.

Por otro lado, Emily conoció a Amaia, de España, pero criada en Wasington, Vera, de Connecticut, Laura, de Nebraska y Tyra, de San Francisco.

El tercer día de la segunda semana, en el descanso, Beckett no sabía qué hacer. Las salas estaban llenas de grupos de mujeres que charlaban y comentaban. Ya había algunas en el gimnasio y en la piscina. Lo pensó, no le apetecía nadar ahora.

Le llamó la atención un grupo grande en el gimnasio en un corro, había dos mujeres en combate. Como llevaban el chándal y el casco reglamentario con la red para los golpes en la cara, no reconocía a quienes combatían. Curiosa, se acercó al grupo.

-¡Venga, sí, dale! – Jaleaban.

-Venga, ¡puedes hacerlo mejor!

Ambas mujeres hacían espléndidas llaves y placajes, el combate estaba muy reñido.

La mujer de más a la izquierda tenía más ventaja, controlaba bien la respiración y no se dejaba dominar.

-¡Venga, acaba ya, tenemos hambre!

-¡Habla por ti, pozo sin fondo, si acabamos de comer!

Beckett rió. Se imaginó en aquella tesitura a Ryan y a Expo.

La mujer de la izquierda metió su pierna entre las de la otra y la hizo caer definitivamente.

-¡Muy bien!- Exclamó alguien.

La de la izquierda ayudó a levantarse a la del suelo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Amaia-Le dijo.

-Mañana la revancha.

-De acuerdo.

La del suelo se quitó el casco, era una mujer rubia de unos 43 años con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Entonces la reconoció, Amaia, la española criada en Washington.

-A ver, la siguiente pardilla- Dijo otra de las mujeres.

Beckett se adelantó.

-Yo.

-Estupendo, ¿nombre?

-Detective Kate Beckett, de Nueva York.

-Estupendo- exclamó- Kate Beckett de Nueva York contra Emily Byrne de Boston.

-Bueno-dijo Emily detrás de la red- Veamos qué sabe hacer una de la gran manzana.

Beckett sonrió, aquella mujer le gustaba.

-Ponme aprueba.

Estuvieron peleando durante un buen rato, en el que ambas daban golpes y patadas, se hacían llaves y placajes y encajaban bien los golpes.

-Son muy buenas- Informó una mujer afroamericana.

Golpe va y golpe viene. De pronto, Kate le coge un brazo y la obliga a caminar hacia delante haciéndola tropezar y caer.

-¡Buena llave!- Le gritó Emily desde el suelo.

Kate la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Quieres seguir?

-Un asalto más.

Kate sonrió.

-Eso está hecho.

Parecía que había encontrado a su compañera de fatigas.

Aprovechando esta distracción, Emily aprovechó para hacerle la misma llave de la pierna y Beckett terminó en el suelo. Todas aplaudieron.

-Bueno, uno a uno, es justo, ¿no?- Preguntó Beckett.

-Más que justo- contestó Emily.

-Bueno, chicas- dijo la jefa- daros la mano.

Se dieron la vuelta para quitarse el casco, pero cuando se volvieron todo el mundo soltó un OH, incluidas ellas.

-¿Habéis visto eso?- Comentaban- Son iguales.

Emily fue la primera en reaccionar y le tendió la mano.

-Agente Emily Byrne, del FBI de Boston.

-Detective Kate Beckett, de la policía de Nueva York.

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Emily.

Es de noche en Quántico y en la sede del FBI todos duermen menos dos personas idénticas del módulo de mujeres, que están en una de las salas de interrogatorios haciéndose preguntas.

-Entonces- Siguió Beckett- No has vivido nunca en Nueva York.

-No, siempre he vivido en Boston, hasta fui allí a la academia.

Beckett juntó las manos.

-Tiene que haber algo que nos una.

-Pero, ¿qué?- Respondió Emily- Bueno, dicen que todo el mundo tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo.

-Sí, pero, ¿tanto?- Volvió a preguntar Beckett.

Emily se encogió de hombros.

-Deberíamos enfocar el asunto de otra manera.

-Sí- Aceptó Beckett-¿De dónde es tu madre?

Emily negó con la cabeza.

-A mi madre la asesinaron.

Beckett retrocedió en la silla con la boca abierta y se llevó la mano al anillo que llevaba en el cuello.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó preocupada Emily.

-A mi madre también la asesinaron.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho, Kate.

-He pasado casi toda mi vida resolviendo su asesinato.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Era abogada de derechos civiles, destapó un caso de corrupción en el que estaba metido un senador de los Estados Unidos y mandó asesinarla.

Beckett se enjugó una lágrima.

-Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado.

-Da igual- Beckett sonrió- Le hicimos justicia, no lo habría resuelto sin mi marido y sin mi equipo.

Emily también sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho.

-¿Y qué le pasó a la tuya?- Preguntó Beckett.

-Ojalá lo supiera, mi padre solo me dijo que había sido asesinada. Yo era joven, estaba estudiando, no me dio detalles. Verás, pasé mi infancia en una casa de acogida, mi padre es adoptivo.

\- Lo siento mucho, Emily. Yo también estab estudiando cuando pasó. Mi madre se llamaba Johanna, por si te sirve de algo.

-Lo siento, no me suena. Los únicos recuerdos de infancia que tengo son de Barrett House.

Beckett abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Has dicho Barrett House?

-Sí, ¿por qué, te suena?

Beckett cerró los ojos como evocando un flashback.

FLASHBACK.

-¿Lista, Katie?- preguntó su padre desde el pasillo.

-Cojo las chaquetas y vamos.

Beckett había pasado el día con su padre, Castle estaba de gira y los niños en fiestas de cumpleaños.

Beckett se encaminó al descansillo y cogió ambas chaquetas. De pronto, un sobre cayó al suelo, leyó el remitente.

-Warren.

Y en el sobre ponía Barret House. No la abrió porque no era de su incumbencia, pero se quedó con los nombres en la cabeza, ya lo investigaría por su cuenta.

Jim Beckett y su hija fueron a su hamburguesería favorita.

-Papá- Le preguntó.

-¿Sí, hija?

-¿Quién es Warren y qué es Barrett House?

-Ah, ¿te refieres al sobre?- Dijo con naturalidad- Nada, no te preocupes, el cartero se ha confundido y lo ha dejado en mi buzón, mañana buscaré al verdadero dueño.

Beckett no quedó muy convencida por la respuesta, pero por otro lado, no tenía motivos para desconfiar de su padre. Aunque se prometió investigarlo.

Lo malo fue que esa semana tuvo muchos casos y poco a poco el asunto se le fue olvidando, hasta aquel día, años después.

FIN DEL FLASHBAK.

-¿Había en casa de tu padre una carta de Barret House?- Preguntó asombrada Emily.

-Sí, no lo he recordado hasta ahora. ¿Quién es Warren?

-Es mi padre adoptivo.

Beckett sintió nauseas y Emily se mareó. Pararon un momento.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-Preguntó Emily.

-El 17 de noviembre de 1979.

\- El mío también- Susurró Emily.

-Oh, Dios…- Empezó Beckett.

-Recapitulemos- Dijo Emily- Si tu madre fue asesinada y la mía también, tu padre tenía una carta en su casa de mi padre adoptivo, vete tú a saber si había más y nuestro cumpleaños es el 17 de noviembre… Eso significa que tú y yo somos hermanas, Kate, somos gemelas.

-Emily- susurró Kate con un nudo en la garganta.

-Kate…

Las dos se dieron un abrazo que duró varios minutos. Al fin se separaron.

-Emily, susurró Kate- No sé qué decir.

De pronto, un haz de linterna iluminó el pasillo.

-Deben habernos oído- Susurró Kate- Vamos, ven a mi habitación.

Las dos corrieron hasta el segundo piso, parecía que aquel haz de luz las perseguía a donde quiera que fuesen. Emily suspiró.

-Acabo de encontrar a mi hermana, un poco de intimidad, por favor- pidió Kate en voz baja y Emily soltó una risita. El haz se perdió y entraron en la habitación de Kate, de la que no salieron hasta el día siguiente.

Pasaron la noche contándose todo, su vida, sus traumas y sus alegrías. Se durmieron abrazadas.

A las 6:45 sonó el despertador de Kate, esta abrió los ojos para apagarlo. Abrazaba a Emily, dormida encima de ella, por la espalda, tocando sus hombros con los las manos y Emily, apoyada en su pecho, reposaba las manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Emily- susurró- despierta.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete menos cuarto.

-Mierda, el calentamiento- dijo Emily aplastando la cara contra las sábanas.

-Venga.

Las dos se incorporaron y se miraron al espejo. Tenían el rostro marcado por las ojeras y surcado de lágrimas ya secas, después de haber pasado la noche llorando como magdalenas.

Después de una ducha rápida de cuerpo y después de haberse aplicado el maquillaje, bajaron a la pista. Kate se recogió el pelo en una coleta y Emily en un moño. Se unieron a las demás en la fila que bajaba, todas las miraban. No hicieron caso.

Atala les mandó 20 vueltas a la pista, que las hicieron en completo silencio, después del circuito del gimnasio fueron al comedor. Emily y Kate eligieron una mesa apartada para seguir con su conversación.

-¿Por qué nos separarían?-Preguntó Emily mordisqueando un cruasán de mantequilla.

-Ni idea, pero si nuestros padres se comunicaban, eso quiere decir que siempre han sabido de nosotras.

-¿Y nuestros compañeros?

-Tal vez tuvieran órdenes, de no ser así, Ryan y Expo me lo habrían contado.

-Lo mismo que Nick y Cal.

Beckett se quedó un rato pensando, apuró su café.

-Dios, me encantaría ver a papá- musitó Emily.

-Se llama Jim-Dijo Kate con la boca llena- Es abogado.

-¿Fé, fé?- La imitó Emily.

Beckett tragó entre risas.

-Se llama Jim y es abogado, ¿y sabes? A mí también me gustaría conocer a Warren, bueno, y a tu familia.

Una idea loca acudió a sus cabezas.

-Podríamos cambiarnos- Sugirió Kate.

-Y vivir una temporada la vida de la otra- Apuntó Emily- La próxima convivencia es dentro de un mes, y además, es con las familias, en ese tiempo podríamos conocerlas y averiguar la verdad.

-Y en la próxima convivencia volver a juntarnos y darles una sorpresa a todos.

-Dios, es genial. Pero habrá que hacer algunos cambios- Observó Emily.

Vuelve a ser de noche y Emily y Kate vuelven a otra sala de interrogatorios con el material necesario, un botiquín, un rifle, maquillaje, unos lápices y unas tijeras.

Se quitaron las camisetas y Kate le hizo una foto a la espalda de Emily para reproducir sus cicatrices y cubrirlas con el maquillaje. Eso fue fácil.

-Bueno- Dijo Emily con el bisturí en la mano- Vamos allá.

Kate se puso los lápices en la boca e hizo una señal.

Emily respiró hondo y comenzó las incisiones. Kate sentía el dolor agudo recorrer su espalda y las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que pare?

Kate negó con la cabeza.

Emily reprodujo una a una todas sus cicatrices, después curó las heridas con gasas.

-Joder- Suspiró al final Kate soltando los lápices.

-Bueno, ya está.

-Madre mía, parece que me haya peleado con un gato.

-Bueno, me toca.

Kate apuntó a la pared para sacar la bala del rifle.

¡BUM!

-¡Kate!- Exclamó Emily- ¡El silenciador!

-Perdón, perdón.

Aguardaron un rato, pero no se oyó nada.

Kate puso el silenciador y volvió a disparar.

-No me puedo creer que mi propia hermana me vaya a marcar como a un ternero.

-Y yo no puedo creer que la mía haya convertido mi espalda en un mapamundi.

Emily se puso los lápices en la boca y Kate le puso la bala caliente en el pecho.

-Aguanta.

Emily cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración.

-Ya está.

Las dos sonrieron, una marca idéntica a la de Beckett asomaba en el pecho de Emily. Volvieron a ponerse las camisetas.

-Y por último, el pelo- Anunció Emily.

-¿El pelo?

-Kate puede decir que se ha cortado el pelo, pero sería raro que el de Emily creciese a la velocidad de la luz, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, pero no disfrutes mucho.

-No puedo prometértelo, hermanita.

Emily se situó a su lado y midió los dedos de pelo que las separaban y comenzó su obra de arte. Las ondas castañas de Kate caían al suelo sin parar.

-Bueno, creo que ya está.

Las dos se miraron al espejo.

-Madre mía- Susurró Kate.

-Esto es terrorífico- Apuntó Emily.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- Señaló finalmente Kate.

-Vale- Dijo Kate al día siguiente en el descanso- Presta atención- Le enseña una foto de su familia.

-Mi marido, Richard Castle, su madre, Martha, vive con nosotros en el loft.

-¿Vives en un loft?- Emily parecía asombrada.

-Sí, el antiguo apartamento explotó durante uno de mis casos.

-Oh. Vaya, lo siento- Respondó Emily apretando los dientes.

-No- te-rías.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-Vamos, Em, céntrate- La reprendió divertida Kate.

-De acuerdo.

-Y los niños, Johanna y los gemelos, Jim y Jameson.

-¿Y ella?- Señaló a una pelirroja atrás del todo.

-Oh, sí, se me olvidada. Es Alexis, la hija de Castle.

-Es muy guapa.

\- Cierto. Venga, ahora tú.

Emily buscó una foto de su móvil.

-Nick, mi marido, nuestro hijo, Flynn, Warren y mi hermano Jack.

-Wow, somos tres entonces.

-En cierto modo, sí.

-Vale- Kate buscó otra foto- Este es mi equipo, Castle, los detectives Ryan y Expósito, la capitán Gates…

-¿Capitán?

-Sí, le gusta que la llamen señor o capitán. No la llames señora o será lo último que hagas.

-De acuerdo.

-Y Lanie, nuestra forense. No olvides darle un gran abrazo.

-No te preocupes, lo haré.

Emily pasó las fotos.

-Y este es mi equipo, Nick, el agente Cal Isac, es tu compañero y la jefa, Julianne Gunnarsen.

-Vaya, es como la versión europea de Gates.

-Sí, es natural de Suecia.

-Y este es papá- Dijo Kate mostrándole una foto de Jim.

A Emily se le encogió el corazón.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Gracias, Kate.

-Gracias a ti- Dice dándole un abrazo.

Los últimos días de la convivencia pasaron rápidamente y el último día llegó sin previo aviso. Las mujeres formaban corros y se despedían las una de las otras.

Kate y Emily se despidieron de todas las chicas que habían conocido, que les deseaban mucha suerte en aquella aventura.

-Bien- Richard irá a buscarte al aeropuerto, allí te reunirás con Ryan y Expo.

-Y Nick vendrá a buscarte en cuanto salgan los hombres, así que será mejor que me vaya cuanto antes.

-Mucha suerte, Kate Beckett.

-Lo mismo digo, Emily Byrne.

-¡Kate Beckett!- Gritó Atala- ¡Tu taxi está aquí!

-Bueno, llegó la hora.

Kate la rodeó con los brazos.

-Hasta dentro de unas semanas. ¿Lo llevas todo?

-Sí, el anillo y el reloj. ¿Y tú la medalla?

-Aquí está- Dice sacándola de su muñeca.

Se dan un último abrazo y Emily se sube al taxi. Kate le cruza los dedos a su espalda.

-¡Kate, Kate!- Exclama Castle desde el final de las escaleras automáticas sacudiendo los brazos.

Emily sonríe aligerando el paso.

-¡Cariño, te he echado de menos!

Castle la abraza con fuerza.

-Pero bueno, ¡si te has cortado el pelo!

-Sí, una compañera, ¿te gusta?

-Me encanta. Vamos, tengo el coche fuera.

-Los tortolitos se van sin despedirse, que novedad- Silba Ryan acercándose con Expo.

\- ¡Ryan, Expo! ¿Qué tal, cómo os ha ido?

-Genial.

-Expo probó todos los equipos del módulo.

Todos rieron.

-¿Y ese corte de pelo, Beckett?- Preguntó Expo.

-Oh, una compañera del módulo.

-Pues te favorece mucho- La elogió Ryan.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida.

El coche enfilaba la carretera de las afueras de Boston y se dirigía a la casa familiar de los Durand. Kate no había parado de contarle cosas a Nick y él a ella.

-Flynn se va a poner muy contento. Por cierto, me gustaría que el domingo cenáramos todos en casa con tu padre y tu hermano, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto.

Aparcaron el coche. Beckett admiró la bonita casa de Emily con su jardín y su piscina.

-Y decía del loft- Susurró para sí.

Al abrir la puerta y nada más entrar el descansillo, un niño se echó a sus brazos.

-¡Flynn, hijo!

-¡Mamá, papá, por fin!

-Te hemos echado de menos, socio- Informó Nick.

-Y yo a vosotros.

Un enorme perro negro le dio la bienvenida a Nick, pero cuando fue a saludar a Kate se detuvo y empezó a gruñir suavemente.

-¿Qué te pasa, perro tonto?- Preguntó Flynn- Es mamá.

"Mágnífico" pensó Kate, "No llevo ni cinco minutos en la casa y ya me ha pillado el perro"

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere pedir comida tailandesa?- Preguntó Nick.

"Este loft es maravilloso" pensó Emily mientras comía pizza en el gran salón. Había recibido la bienvenida más efusiva de su vida, dos torbellinos se le habían tirado encima y una niña de la edad de Flynn la había cogido del brazo y la había sentado con ella en el sofá y no paraba de hablarle de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y Martha daba rienda suelta a su dramatismo habitual.

En la casa de Emily todos se preparan para ir a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo. Ya en la habitación, Kate comienza desvestirse, Nick le rodea la cintura con los brazos y acaricia su espalda.

-Están cicatrizando muy bien- Comenta.

-Sí- Respondió ella- Pronto serán cosa del pasado.

-Oye, estaba pensando, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de acampada los tres? Ya sabes que a Flynn le encanta la montaña.

\- Estupendo, será divertido- Sonríe Kate pensando en cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir una neoyorkina como ella en la montaña. Debía hacerlo, por Emily, por ella, por la verdad.

-Genial. Entonces compraré todo lo necesario. Buenas noches, Emily- Dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Nick- Dice mientras se tumba a su lado en la cama.

Ya es de día y Emily está con Castle, Ryan y Expo en la 12. Lanie la había retenido un buen rato mientras le contaba cotilleos de todas las mujeres que habían ido a la convivencia y después Ryan y Expo la habían entretenido con sus batallitas del módulo masculino.

-Y tu Castle, ¿qué has hecho?- Preguntó Expo.

-Lo que mejor se me da, molestar a Gates.

Todos ríen.

-Ahora en serio, Castle- Bromea Emily.

-Estuve escribiendo y cuidando de los niños. ¿Qué?- Pregunta mientras los demás ríen- Soy un padrazo.

-No lo dudamos- Añade Ryan.

-Inspectora Beckett- Dice de pronto la capitán Gates apareciendo- Su padre está aquí.

-Oh no- Susurró Emily para sí y levantándose- Bueno, tranquila, respira.

Emily se incorporó con toda la normalidad que pudo aparentar y funcionó.

-¡Katie!- Exclamó Jim dándole un abrazo.

-Hola papá- Dice ella abrazándolo aun más fuerte.

-Cada día estás más fuerte. Perdona por no haber ido a cenar ayer, tenía unos asuntos pendientes de resolver.

-No importa papá, aquí estoy.

-¿Quieres que pasemos el sábado juntos?

-Me encantaría.

-Estupendo. Iré a buscarte al loft.

Emily sonrió.

-Hasta el sábado.

SÁBADO.

Boston.

-Creo que mamá ha perdido facultades- Bromea Flynn mientras subían por una colina.

-No, solo se hace vieja- Responde Nick guiñándoles un ojo.

-Tampoco os paséis- Se queja Kate resoplando y llegando a la cima con esfuerzo.

-Bueno, este es un buen sito- Decide Nick.

-Sí, muy bueno- Kate se sienta y Flynn se sienta a su lado. Kate le pasa un brazo por los hombros y Flynn la abraza y juntos contemplan el atardecer.

-Voy encendiendo la hoguera y aso las nubes, ¿vale?

-Vale papá.

-¿Qué tal el instituto, Flynn?

-Como siempre. Ya sabes, deberes, exámenes, un rollo.

-Total.

-Sí.

Se acercaron a la hoguera y asaron las nubes. Fue una velada que Kate no olvidaría.

Nueva York.

Emily estaba inmersa en lo que parecían ser unos diarios y unas cartas entre Warren Byrne y Jim Beckett.

Después de haber visitado la tumba de Johanna Beckett y de que Jim hubiese dicho que quien te quiere no te abandona, habían ido juntos a una hamburguesería, allí Jim se había encontrado con un viejo amigo del ejército y se había quedado a charlar. Le había dado las llaves de su piso a Emily y ella al fin había dado con las cartas que decía Kate.

El diario era de Jim y contaba la historia de cómo había conocido a Johanna y como eran los dos muy amigos de Warren. Warren y Jim se habían conocido en el ejército y habían conocido a Johanna durante su estancia en Nueva York. Ambos estaban enamorados de Johanna, pero esta solo amaba a Jim y tenía a Warren como un buen amigo. Warren tuvo que aceptarlo, no quería perder la amistad que los unía.

Las cartas venían a narrar lo que sucedió después. Johanna quedo embarazada y Warren fue a verles a Nueva York, teniendo ya la residencia en Boston. Estuvo visitándoles todos los meses.

Cuando llegó el momento del parto se descubrió que eran gemelas, Kate y 15 segundos después, Emily. Entonces, Jim y Johanna, en un acto de bondad, decidieron darle a la pequeña,( acudiría a la casa de acogida, porque no lograron contactar con él en un primer momento) con la condición de escribirles siempre para saber de ella. Lo mismo Jim con Kate.

-Dios mío- Susurró Emily enjugándose las lágrimas. Era más bonito de lo que se imaginaba.

Las siguientes cartas contaban todo lo que se habían dicho ella y Kate la noche que se conocieron el asesinato de Johanna, Castle, Nick, el secuestro, el disparo, la amnesia, Flynn, los niños de Kate, etcétera.

Con cuidado guardó todo donde estaba y fue a servirse un vaso de agua. Cuando finalmente llegó Jim, la llevó de vuelta al loft.

Kate se recuperaba de las agujetas de la acampada. Estaba sola en la casa, Nick y Flynn habían ido a comprar cosas para la cena de esa noche, acudirían Warren y Jack.

El móvil de Kate zumbó.

-¡Em, qué alegría! ¿Cómo va todo?

-He descubierto la verdad.

Kate se incorporó.

-Cuenta.

Estuvieron casi tres cuartos de hora hablando y llorando como magdalenas. Luego cambiaron de tema y se contaron sus aventuras.

-Te quiero, Emily.

-Te quiero, Kate.

En aquel momento estaba en el cuarto de Flynn y justo el niño se asomó a la puerta.

-Eh, hola, no te he oído llegar.

-Hola, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas yankee?

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo compañeros de clase de Nueva York y todos tienen ese acento.

-Te lo habrá, parecido. Nunca he estado en Nueva York.

Flynn sonrió.

-Si no fuera porque es imposible, te diría que eres…

-¿Qué soy quién, Flynn?

El niño hizo un gesto.

-Da igual, olvídalo, no puede ser.

-¿Cómo si fuera… Kate?

Flynn dio un pequeño salto.

-¿Cómo sabes de Kate?

-Ella y yo nos conocimos en la convivencia y lo cierto es que yo… soy Kate.

El niño soltó un oh.

-¿Entonces es cierto, eres mi tía Kate de Nueva York?

-Sí, cariño, soy yo.

-Oh, Dios, ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

-Ven aquí, sobrino.

-¿Y dónde está mi madre, está bien?

-Sí, tranquilo, está en Nueva York. Hablaba con ella. ¿Y a ti cuándo te lo contaron?

-Hace año y medio, tiempo después de aparecer mi madre. Estaba solo y de pronto, me aparecen una madre y una tía. Para mí fue genial, aunque algo traumático… Somos como la Modern Family de los traumas.

-Y que lo digas, sobrino.

-¿Mi padre lo sabe?

-No, y prefiero decírselo en el siguiente encuentro, cuando estemos todos juntos, ¿me guardarás el secreto?

-Eso está hecho, tía Kate. Digooo, mamá.

A la hora de la cena Kate le dio un gran abrazo a Warren.

-Te quiero mucho, papá.

-Y yo a ti también, Emily.

Flynn sonreía, y Jack y todos. Eran una gran familia y estaba a punto de ser más grande.

-Te quiero, Kate- Emily colgó.

Salió de la cocina para ir al comedor y se encontró con Martha leyendo una revista.

-Martha… Hola, me has asustado.

-Oh, no es esa mi intención, querida- Dice cerrando la revista.- Oye, hace una tarde estupenda, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo y tal vez me cuentes una historia muy interesante?

-Ahhh, vale, como quieras.

Martha le rodea los hombros con el brazo.

-Bueno verás, todo comenzó…

La puerta del loft volvió a abrirse y Martha entró con Emily.

-Dios, tengo que decírselo a Richard.

-Mejor espera a mañana, querida, ahora con los niños es un poco violento. Johanna ya sabe del tema, pero los niños son aun pequeños, lo entenderán mejor en persona.

-Vale. Gracias Martha.

-Gracias a ti, querida- Dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla en un gesto maternal.

La puerta del loft vuelve a abrirse y entran Castle y los niños.

-Ya estamos aquí, traemos perritos calientes. Mañana nos espera un día largo.

Pero se sorprende al ver a su madre mirando así a su mujer.

-Madre, ¿qué pasa, por qué la miras así?

-Pero, ¿qué dices, Richard? No la miro de ninguna forma, la he mirado así los últimos 30 años- Afirma mientras se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.- Dame un abrazo, querida.

-A la abuela le ha dado un apechusque- Comenta Jim.

-Yo la veo igual- responde su hermano.

DÍA DEL REENCUENTRO.

A la mañana siguiente Emily se despertó, se giró en la cama, pero Castle no estaba. Tal vez ya había bajado a desayunar. Las maletas se apiñaban en un rincón.

Emily se puso la bata y salió al pasillo, allí estaba Castle, hablaba por teléfono con su agente.

-Entonces, ¿puedes conseguirme una semana más? ¡Genial! Muchas gracias, Paula, te debo una. Oh, buenos días, Kate. Por cierto, Alexis irá directa al hotel- Se mete en la habitación.

Martha le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Díselo, pequeña.

Emily entra en la habitación y se sienta en la cama.

-Richard, siéntate, quiero decirte algo.

-Kate, ¿qué pasa, estás indispuesta?

-No, no es eso, es que…

Castle se sienta en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kate? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Emily respiró hondo.

-Sé lo de Emily.

-¿Qué?

-Qué sé lo de Emily.

Castle se incorporó despacio.

-Sí, pero, ¿cómo?

-Nos conocimos en el encuentro de polis y lo cierto es que yo… soy Emily.

Castle se lleva las manos a la boca.

-Oh, Dios, ¿de verdad eres tú?

Emily asintió en una media sonrisa.

-Dios eres…

-¿Igual que Kate?

-No… Bueno, sí. Nunca creí que llegaría a conocerte, dame un abrazo.

Se abrazan.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Sentíamos curiosidad y nos cambiamos con Kate.

-¿Kate está en Boston?

Sí. Oye, siendo que tú no eres poli, ¿cómo es que sabías de mí y tu madre?

-Haciendo lo que mejor se me da, incordiar. Un día Kate tenía mucho papeleo y Gates, Ryan y Expo estaban hablando en privado. Así que les llevé un café para amenizarles la velada y justo a Ryan se le escapó el nombre de Warren. Tuvieron que contármelo y como seguro, a mi madre. Gates confía en ella más que en mí.

Emily río.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

-Habrá que deshacer este entuerto, ¿no?- Preguntó Castle divertido.

Beckett, Nick, Warren, Jack y Flynn llegaron al hotel. Habían cambiado la ubicación, ya que este era un encuentro con las familias.

La suerte había sido que los chicos de la 12 y los del FBI habían quedado en la piscina. Se registraron, se cambiaron y bajaron.

-Ya están allí- Informó Nick.

Salieron al exterior, había una gran zona verde junto a una zona de tumbonas y al lado, la piscina.

-Voy a saludar, vamos, Flynn- Dijo Nick.

-Ahora voy yo- Afirmó Kate, que había divisado a Castle tomándose un refesco.

-Chsssst, Castle.

-¿Kate, eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo.

La pareja Casckett se da un gran abrazo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Genial, son unos chicos estupendos, ¿dónde está Emily?

-¿Te refieres a Kate Beckett? En la tumbona, con Ryan y Expo y… bueno y Nick.

-Pues vamos- Dijo divertida Kate.

-Agente Durand.

-Kevin Ryan y Javier Expósito, ¡cuánto tiempo!

Chocaron los cinco y se dieron abrazos.

-Este es mi hijo, Flynn.

-Hola, chaval- Saludó Expo.

-¿Cómo te va?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Hola, Nick- Saludó Emily desde la tumbona.

Nick se quedó de piedra.

-Beckett, ¿sabes quién es?- Preguntó asombrado Ryan.

-Sí, es el agente del FBI de Boston Nick Durand- Dice levantándose- Y la verdad es… que yo no soy Kate, soy Emily.

-La verdad es- Dice Beckett situándose a su lado- Qué yo soy Kate.

Emily. Kate.

-Oh… Dios mío- Balbucea Ryan.

-Sois las dos- Se admira Expo.

-Maravilloso- Apunta Nick.

-Qué maravilloso espectáculo- Añade Warren.

-Genial- Silba Flynn.

En ese momento se acerca Jim Beckett.

-Claro, dejáis al viejo arriba. Bueno, ya bajará. Pues os diré una cosa, este viejo…

Se queda sin habla después de ver a las dos gemelas.

-Jim, nunca creíamos que llegaríamos a ver esto, ¿verdad?

-Emily…

Emily se acerca a él.

-Hola, papá.

Se abrazan.

-Siempre supe de ti, cariño, siempre.

-Lo sé, quien te quiere no te abandona.

-Sí, eso mismo le dije a Katie cuando visitamos la tumba de Johanna, pero, ¿cómo lo sabes tú?

Emily sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Eras tú… En Nueva York?

-Sí, papá, era yo.

-Oh, cielos- Mumura mientras le da otro abrazo- Pero, ¿cómo?

-Cambiaron los papeles sin saberlo nosotros- Comentó Castle.

-Emily, ¿has ido a Nueva York?- Pregunta el agente Cal Isac.

-Correcto.

\- Y Kate, ¿has estado todo este tiempo en Boston?

-Culpable.

En ese momento llega Alexis.

-Perdonad, había un montón de tráfico.

-No pasa nada- La disculpa Castle.

-Hola Alexis- La saluda Kate poniéndose a su lado.

-Oh, hola, Kate.

-¿Qué tal?- Pregunta Emily situándose al otro lado.

-Oh… madre mía, ¿dónde está la cámara oculta?

-Alexis, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que Kate tenía una gemela?

-Pues no, se te había olvidado comentarme ese detalle.

-Es la tía Emily- Dice Johana.

Alexis le da otro abrazo.

-Hola, un placer. Bienvenida a la familia.

Todos ríen.

El sol se iba poniendo poco a poco y entre charlas, anécdotas y risas el grupo entero se fue a cenar.

Estaban dentro de una carpa en el jardín del hotel y fuera el cielo amenazaba tormenta. Se les habían unido Lanie, la capitán Gates y la agente Gunnarsen del FBI de Boston. Felicitaron a las hermanas por su reencuentro y se dispusieron a cenar.

Martha golpeó su copa de champán con su cucharilla.

-Atención ,por favor. En vista de los agradables acontecimientos de las últimas se manas y en vista de que somos una gran familia, ¿qué os parece si nos empezamos a comportar como tal?

-Sí- Jalea Johanna. Yo voy de cabeza a esos años locos de la adolescencia y tengo una madre con la que pelearme y ahora tengo una tía que me va a defender, ¡es genial!

Kate niega con la cabeza mientras Emily se parte de risa.

-Y yo ahora puedo ir a los partidos de los yankees- Comenta alegremente Flynn.

-Ya se verá, socio, tranquilo- Lo relaja su padre.

-Bueno- Retoma el hilo Castle, ¿qué os parece venir a Nueva York por acción de gracias?

-Eso sería genial- Mumura Flynn.

-Bueno, pues os esperamos para acción de gracias, ¡chin-chin!- Termina Martha.

Después de una cena agradable, la música comenzó a sonar. Un grupo conocido por todos, ABBA, Take a chance on me, Mamma Mia, y i have a Dream. El grupo entero sale a bailar a la tormenta.

El día de la despedida amanece lloviendo, los truenos retumban y algún que otro rayo se deja ver.

En el aeropuerto internacional de Wasington Dulles el grupo se despide. Los equipos se dan la mano, los niños se abran y ultiman sus juegos, Warren y Jim prometen seguir escribiéndose.

-Bueno, ahora sí- Murumura Kate.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Igualmente.

Se dan un abrazo.

-Oh, espera- Dice Emily- Tu anillo y tu reloj.

-Ay, sí, y tu medalla.

-Esto parece la aduana- Comenta Ryan.

-Madre.

-¿Sí, Richard?

-¿No tendré yo un hermano perdido por ahí?

-Si así fuera ya lo habrías encontrado. Oh, no llores querido, no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.

Un último abrazo de las hermanas da por zanjada la cuestión. La familia se despide definitivamente y cada una cruza su puerta de embarque con la sensación del trabajo bien hecho.

FIN


End file.
